Untitled Melody
by Lilly Honeywell
Summary: John Cena finds out he's been cheated on and takes comfort from his best friend..who's engaged! dramatic music My first Fanfic...feedback would be nice, but be gentle. It's a long one, but good! I know the summary sucks, but give the story a whirl. You mi


Heather hummed to herself as she made her way through the arena back entrance. Her happy tune was cut short as her trunk on wheels got caught on the doorframe. She dropped her purse on the floor as she tugged, trying to free the trunk.

"Come on, you piece of crap," she said aloud, tugging.

"Need some help there, boo?" A male Bostonian voice said from behind her. Heather turned around to see her close friend, John Cena, standing next to the trapped trunk.

"Hey you. If you don't mind. I wish there was an easier way to lug this stuff around," Heather replied, picking up her purse, letting out an exasperated groan.

"You're cute when you're annoyed," John laughed as he lifted the bottom of the trunk and pushed, freeing it.

Heather sighed with relief, saying, "Thank you so much!"

John helped her bring the trunk to her office as the two friends chatted happily. They finally reached Heather's office. John helped her get her stuff situated.

"So how's Candice? Your anniversary is coming up. Nine months, right?" Heather asked, opening her trunk, looking through her fabrics.

"Yeah, it's been nine months. But things haven't really been the same. She's been acting kind of distant. I just don't-" John's voice trailed off, clearing his throat. Heather faced him, walking up to him. John's eyes were a little glassy.

Taking his hand, Heather asked, "What's been going on?"

Squeezing her hand, John replied, "I don't know. I thought everything was great between us."

"Just talk to her. I'm sure it's nothing. She might just be overtired. This happened before," Heather said, assuring him.

"I'm gonna see if she showed up yet. I'll see you later," John said.

"See you." Heather said as her phone rang.

John headed out, stopping by the women's locker room first. He knocked, hoping Candice would answer. But when the door opened, Maria was on the other side.

"Hey, John! How are you?" Maria asked excitedly. Just like her onscreen persona, Maria was bubbly and smiles. But unlike her character, she was very smart.

"Good. Have you seen Candice?" John asked, concern in his eyes.

Maria shook her head and replied, "No, sorry. I just got back from Shelton's locker room. Her suitcase is here, though. If I see her, I'll tell her you're looking for her."

"Thanks. See ya," John said as he smiled and walked away. He made his way down the hall. He reached a point where the last few locker rooms were usually abandoned. John was about to turn around, but he heard a soft moan. He raised an eyebrow. He knew some of the guys would like to sneak off for a few moments with their significant others. One time, John and Heather walked in on Randy and his girlfriend/Heather's friend Christin, making out once.

The moaning became louder and more feminine. "Oh baby, this feels so good," the sultry voice said. John froze with horror. It sounded like…it couldn't be!

"I love being inside you," a male voice soon followed.

"Baby, you have no idea," the female said, moaning louder. John quietly walked to the door where the sounds were coming from. Pressing his ear against the door, John listened.

"Are you sure John's not coming anytime soon?" the male asked, breathing heavily.

"Shut up and fuck me," the woman said, her breathing just as heavy. John backed up just a little, his face a twist of horror, shock, and anger. It was Candice! Grabbing the doorknob, he quickly found it was unlocked and barged in. Sure enough, there was Candice, lying half naked on top of Rob Conway.

"Oh shit!" Rob exclaimed, trying to grab his pants as Candice quickly stood up and adjusted her shirt, pulling her skirt back down to her waist.

"What the fuck is this?" John asked angrily, his fists balling up. Candice and Rob quickly got dressed, facing John.

Candice cleared her throat. "Now, John, let me explain. This-".

John cut her off. "Shut up! You can't explain _this_! You're fucking cheating on me, you skanky bitch!"

Rob got defensive and said, "Hey! You can't talk to her like that!"

John shot an angry glare at Rob, saying, "Shut the fuck up. I'm so close to beating the crap out of you."

Candice rolled her eyes and said, "You need to calm down, baby." John looked at her as if she had three heads.

"Bitch, I just caught you! You want me to calm down? How long have you been fucking Rob behind my back?" John exclaimed, burning his gaze at the both of them.

Rob stood behind Candice, placing a hand on her shoulder. Candice shrugged his hand off. Sighing heavily, she replied, "For about five months now. Please, let me explain!"

John rubbed his eyes furiously, letting out an angry yell.

"Our nine month anniversary is -excuse me- _was_ coming up and you've been fucking some other guy. You know what, fine. Congratufuckinglations to you both. Have a nice life together," John said, turning to walk out the door. Candice pulled from Rob, grabbing John's shoulder, stopping him.

"John, wait! Please, talk to me! We can look past this! I don't want Rob!" Candice said. Rob gasped and replied, "You liar. You told me you were dumping his ass for me. And why not? I've got more rattle in my snake than he ever will."

John turned around, charged up to Rob, and boxed him right in the jaw, causing him to fall back.

"John! You didn't have to do that!" Candice yelled, kneeling down to Rob, taking his face in her hands.

"Do what you do best. Hump his brains out," John growled, storming out the door.

"Thank you so much! I was wondering how I was going to get these straps to stay put," Maria said happily to Heather, checking herself out in the mirror.

"No problem. But why did you pick red? You hardly ever wear it." Heather asked, throwing away used string.

"Shelton loves red." Maria answered, blushing at the mention of her boyfriend's name.

Heather smiled at her and said, "You really love him, don't you?"

Maria's blush grew redder. "Yeah, he's such a sweetheart and really treats me good. His mom was a little against it at first. But we had a good long talk and now everything's great. Speaking of sweethearts, where's yours? Isn't Rene coming to RAW now?"

Heather blushed a little herself. She and Rene Dupree had been dating for six months before they got engaged. He had been on Smackdown, so they only saw each other for two days a week, but managed the relationship.

"He's supposed to meet me here in an hour." Heather said, flashing a small smile, looking at the one karat diamond white gold ring on her left hand. Maria gave Heather a hug and said, "That's good."

A knock on the door erupted. Both women looked up. "Come in," Heather said. The door opened and Heather's face lit up.

"Hey there beautiful," Rene Dupree happily said, dropping his bags as Heather ran to him, throwing her arms around him.

"You're here!" Heather exclaimed, squeezing him tightly. Holding her, Rene placed two fingers under her chin and kissed her. Maria smiled and said, "I'm going to go. See you two later!"

Maria walked out as the couple kissed. They pulled apart. "When did you get here?" Heather asked, hugging him.

"Just now. Stephanie wanted to make sure I was here a few hours before the show. How's my fiancé?" Rene asked, kissing her forehead.

"I'm ok. So what's going on? How did Teddy Long take you leaving?" Heather asked. Rene rolled his eyes and said, "Heather, I just got here. Can we talk about something else?"

Heather was a little taken aback. She'd be worried if it wasn't normal. For the last couple weeks, Heather and Rene had been arguing. Nothing major at some points, anyway.

"I was just asking. I've been with the RAW crew. I don't see you," Heather said, looking at him funny.

"I know, but don't start asking me questions when I just want to be with my girl," Rene said, starting to nuzzle Heather's neck.

Before Heather could comply, there was some frantic talking outside her office.

"Yeah, she's in there." Heather heard Maria said to someone. "Thanks," John said, his voice wavering, entering in.

"John, what's wrong?" Heather asked, walking over to him. Rene sighed with annoyance. Heather shot him a glare.

John took a deep breath as he told Heather what happened a few moments ago. As John spoke, Heather grew angry. What the hell was Candice's problem? She never really liked Candice from the get-go, but was always nice to her because of John.

"I can't believe it. What a ho," Rene said, patting John's shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" Heather asked.

John shrugged his shoulders. "It's over. I can't forgive her."

Heather sighed heavily as she squeezed John. "If there's anything you need, you let me know."

John nodded and replied, "I'm gonna go. I'll see you after my spot."

John left. Heather shook her head in disbelief. Rene sat on the couch.

"How's he going to handle Candice onscreen? They're still a couple on TV!" Heather said, a hand on her forehead. Rene held his hand out to Heather, pulling her towards him.

"Honey, Steph will figure something out. Now, about us…" Rene said, kissing Heather. Heather kissed him back, cradling his face. But her thoughts were stuck on John.

RAW started off without any problems. John had a vignette by himself, so he didn't have to worry about Candice until the end of the show. In between his cameo and match, he hung out with Heather and Rene. He kept getting the feeling Rene didn't want him there, but just ignored him. He didn't understand why Heather would bother with the French native. They argued more often than most couples.

In the main event, he had a match against Edge (Adam Copeland) with Lita (Amy Dumas) in his corner. Of course, Candice was still in John's corner. As the show went on, Candice tried to talk to John, but he kept avoiding her, talking to Adam and Amy about the match. Candice eventually got mad and walked away.

Amy raised an eyebrow and asked John, "What's up with Candice? She's done everything but light herself on fire to get your attention."

John shrugged his shoulders and continued his conversation. Adam and Amy look at each other, knowing something was up.

On their way down the ramp, Candice tried to place a hand on John's shoulder. But he pulled away, walking a little faster.

The match went and came. John won. Candice tried to hug him, but he played it off quickly as he turned at the last possible moment and flashed one of his signature hand gestures. Candice knew what he was trying to pull and she was getting annoyed.

"John, stop being a baby. You can't keep ignoring me," Candice replied, grabbing his arm, once they were backstage.

John pulled away, looked her straight in the eye, and said, "It's over. I can't make myself any clearer. You fucked up big time. Isn't Rob waiting for you?" John disappeared down the hall back to Heather's office. Candice stared after him, angry and disbelieved.

"Good match out there tonight," Rene commented to John.

"Thanks man." John replied, tying his shoes. Heather let him borrow her office for his locker room, except for when he needed to shower. Rene seemed a little skeptical about this, but Heather assured him it was only temporary.

"Stephanie came by looking for you. She wants you to stop in her office after you're done." Heather said, packing away the rest of her fabrics.

"All right. I don't want to hold you guys up. I'll meet you back at the hotel." John said, grabbing his suitcase and duffel bag.

"We can wait for you. We'll meet you out in the car." Heather insisted. John half smiled at Heather, but noticed the look of annoyance on Rene's face. John really didn't care for Rene, but because of Heather, he was always nice, especially since his was her husband-to-be.

"Heather, I don't think he needs a babysitter. We don't _have_ to wait." Rene said annoyed. Heather shot him a _What-is-your-problem_ look. John caught this, but didn't say anything.

"Go ahead. I'll meet up with you." John said, winking at Heather before he left. After John left, Heather turned to Rene and said, "What is your deal?"

Rene just smirked and replied, "I was just joking, babe. We can wait." But something told Heather he wasn't kidding.

John knocked on Stephanie's door. "Come in," she called. Entering, John saw Christin, sitting on the edge of Steph's desk.

"Hey, Christin. Hi, Steph. Sorry to bother you," John offered, shaking both ladies' hands.

"You're not bothering us. We were just finishing up. I gotta call Randy. Are you and Candice joining us tonight? We're going to IHOP." Christin asked John.

John cleared his throat, and replied, "Umm, I probably will but not Candice. We broke up."

Christin looked at John in shock, but replied, "Sorry to hear that." John shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I wish I was too. I'll meet you outside."

Christin nodded, knowing she would have to talk to Heather to get all the details.

"Bye!" Steph said. With a motion on her hand, she said to John, "Have a seat."

John took off his cap and sat as Steph leaned forward and said, "So…about Candice…"

John took a deep breath, fumbling with his cap. "We broke up a few hours before the show. I caught her with Rob Conway," he said.

"I'm sorry. I thought things were great for you two." Steph replied, her eyes wide.

"Not great enough for her, I guess," John replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Is there anything I can do?" Steph offered, her face filled of concern.

"No. It won't be that hard to avoid her. If anything, just break us off on the show." John assured her. Steph nodded and replied, "Consider it done. Let me know if there's anything I can do. See you next week."

John stood up to leave, but Steph stopped him.

"By the way, is Heather still here? I needed to ask her something." Steph asked.

"If Rene hasn't drug her out the door yet, then yes." John replied before stopping himself.

Steph raised an eyebrow. "She's still with Rene?"

John scoffed and replied, "Unfortunately."

"Don't be mean. He makes her happy." Steph replied, tsking at John.

"I'd like to believe that. See ya Steph," John said, leaving. Stephanie stared after him. Why was he so touchy about Rene and Heather? A smile crossed her face. _It's only a matter of time_, she thought to herself.

Two weeks later

John was sitting in his locker room, looking for his wristbands when a loud banging erupted on his door.

"Come in," he called, not looking up until the door opened and in walked Candice. He stayed seated, glaring at her.

"Have a minute?" Candice asked, shutting the door.

"Taking a break from whoever else you're screwing?" John asked crudely.

Candice rolled her eyes and said angrily, "Cut the crap. I just got back from Stephanie's office. She and Christin have transferred me and Rob to Smackdown. I knew they were breaking us up on the show, considering the F-U you plowed me with last week. Now, they told me it was so they could have Randy Orton on RAW, but I have a problem believing that. So, do you mind telling me WHY I'm going to Smackdown?"

John stood up, walking towards the door. "You made your bed, now sleep in it. You brought this on yourself. _I_ didn't ask Steph to transfer you. It was _her_ idea and a _good_ one at that. I can live without having to talk to you ever again."

He was about to open the door, but Candice stopped him.

"Or how do I know this isn't coming from _someone else,_ encouraging you? You and that seamstress hang out a little more than just friendly. How do I know you weren't sleeping with _her_?" Candice fired, her hands on her hips.

"Don't start that shit with me. Heather is my best friend. Don't drag her into this. You fucked up, you deal with it." John replied, opening the door.

Heather was standing on the other side, her hand in the air as if to knock.

"Oh…sorry. Am I interrupting anything?" Heather asked, looking at both John and Candice.

"As a matter of fact, you are." Candice replied, glaring at her.

"Why don't you go walk yourself to the curb? It's trash night," Heather replied, smirking at Candice. Candice got in Heather's face.

"You…you…" Candice spurted out, her fists balling up next to her sides. Heather sighed heavily and lightly shoved Candice away from her.

"Bitch, please. Leave. John doesn't have time for you and neither do I." Heather said, waving her off.

John waved to Candice, smiling as he and Heather disappeared in his room. Candice let out am angry roar as she stormed off.

"What was she doing here?" Heather asked, handing John his wristbands. "They were in my sewing trunk."

"Thanks. She wanted to start trouble or try to get me back. Whatever." John said. Then he laughed.

"What?" Heather asked, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Her face was priceless when you insulted her. I don't think she was expecting that from you." John replied, putting his bands on.

Heather chuckled and said, "Probably not. So how are you? Everything cool?"

"Yeah. She just gets me pissed. But next week, she's on Smackdown and out of my life, " John said.

"I heard what she said about me." Heather said, looking at John. He looked back at her, apprehensive.

"I'm sorry," he said, standing in front of her. Heather stood up and said, "It's no big deal. She's a dumb bitch that can't admit when's she's wrong. Come here, it's no problem."

She pulled John into a big hug, squeezing him. He smiled as he squeezed her back. It was nice having a friend like Heather around. She always made everything seem better. Heather pulled away, but just enough to look up at him.

"Feel better?" she asked, smiling at him.

"I do now," he said softly, smiling back. Heather noticed a slight twinkle in his eye when they stared at each other. Her heart fluttered as her hand slipped to the back of his neck. They slowly started leaning towards each other. Their lips were almost touching when a loud knock came on the door.

They separated, John getting the door. It was Rene.

"Hey, have you seen- hey baby!" Rene said, barging in, seeing Heather.

"Everything ok?" Rene asked, looking at the both of them, basking that he found his girlfriend.

"Yeah," Heather said sheepishly, blushing.

"Yeah. Everything's fine," John said, looking at Heather.

Later that night

"So who's going to ride with whom? I just crammed all of our stuff in John's rental car. I told you we should have gotten a minivan." Heather said, her hands on her hips. She, Rene, John, Christin, and Randy were all tagging along. Randy insisted they could all squeeze into the rented Ford Taurus. But with their suitcases, it wasn't happening.

"Sorry guys. I thought there was enough room." Randy said, feeling bad about the situation.

"It's ok, baby. We'll figure out something." Christin said, kissing his cheek. Just as she said that, Shelton and Maria pulled up next to them, in their rented Jeep Cherokee.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Maria asked, stepping out of the car.

"Maria, can you and Shelton fit three more people in your car? We have no space in mine." John asked.

"Yeah, no problem. Who's going to drive with you?" Shelton asked John from the driver's side.

"I'll ride with John. You take Rene, Christin, and Randy." Heather offered.

Rene gave Heather an urgent look. After running into them earlier in John's locker room, he was being very protective of Heather. He had a feeling that John had a thing for his fiancé, but never said anything. He couldn't prove anything. Heather was annoyed with Rene, for several reasons. One, for being a jerk as of late and two, for interrupting what almost happened in John's locker room…

Heather sighed at Rene and said, "There's no reason why John should have to ride by himself."

"I can go with him then." Rene said.

"Don't worry about it. We're all going to the same place." Heather replied, her annoyance showing. The others just listened, not sure if they should stop a potential argument from happening. John stared at Rene with distain.

"I know. I'm just saying it might be easier if I go with him." Rene said, making it too obvious that this was a big deal to him.

"Why do you-" Heather started to say.

John chimed in. "Listen, here's what we're going to do. Heather, you come with me. Rene, go with the others. Bottom line."

Before Rene could object, Heather turned and walked to the Taurus with John. When no one was looking, John smirked at Rene. Rene shot him an evil glare before getting into the Jeep.

John and Heather were leading the way. It was kind of hard to see from the rearview mirror, considering the stuff in the backseat.

"So what's wrong with Rene? He seemed pretty pissed about you riding with me." John asked, looking at Heather.

"Who knows? He's probably just tired." Heather offered quickly, looking through the CDs. John was about to say something when Heather's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Heather said, answering it.

"Hey, it's Maria. We have to turn around. I left my carry bag at the arena. Thank God we're only twenty minutes away."

"Ok, we just need to find a spot to turn around at." Heather offered, looking around.

"No, no. You two can go ahead to the hotel. It's only an hour away and we all know how to get there. We'll catch up to you shortly, promise." Maria replied, telling Shelton to turn around.

The two women hung up and Heather said, "Looks like it's just us for the time being." She explained what happened and John chuckled.

"I bet your boyfriend was mad as hell," John said with an edge in his voice.

"Stop talking about him please." Heather said, looking sadly at her ring, watching it shine from the moonlight. John looked over at her, noticing her eyes were looking glassy. It was quiet for about a half hour, until Heather began sniffling.

John kept switching from watching the road to Heather.

"Heather, what's wrong?"

Heather shook her head. But John pulled over.

He turned off the car. Heather undid her seat belt and got out. John was close behind her, walking to the other side. Heather leaned against the car, her arms folded in front of her chest.

"Heather? Talk to me." John said, placing a hand on her shoulder. It killed him seeing her upset.

Heather wiped her eyes and replied, "I don't know if Rene still cares about me. I mean, lately, he's just arrogant. When we're alone, everything's fine. But when we're with others, he's a jerk. I don't know what's wrong with him. I've tried talking to him and nothing. All we do is argue. I hate it! We've been engaged for 3 months and he STILL won't let me set a date! Why is he acting like such a dick?"

John pulled Heather into a tight hug and replied, "Guys just aren't that good at admitting their feelings. I'm sure Rene means well. But he…well…if he can't realize what a wonderful woman you are, then he's a moron and you shouldn't waste your time. If I was him, I'd marry you the next day after the engagement."

Heather pulled back just a little to face him. She smiled at him and said softly, "That's very sweet of you."

John smiled back and said, "It's true."

They continued to stare into each other's eyes for a moment. A warm tingly feeling ran through both of them. John's face softened as he brushed a few strands of hair off Heather's face.

He then leaned towards her.

Heather grabbed the front of John's sweatshirt, pulling him into the kiss that had been lingering on their minds since earlier that night. Their lips pressed softly against each other's. Heated emotions buzzed through both their bodies as the kiss became passionate. They wrapped their arms around each other tightly as John pressed Heather against the car. They tasted each other. Heather felt a certain passion she never felt from Rene. They stood there for several moments, enjoying this unexpected surprise.

They finally pulled apart, but still hugged. They both nervously laughed. Neither one knew what to think.

"Wow." Heather said, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah," John replied, smiling at her.

Before they could try to elaborate from this, a pair of headlights came from nowhere. Heather and John quickly pulled apart as the headlights approached closer. The jeep pulled up, with Maria and the rest of the gang.

"Everything ok?" Randy called from the backseat.

"Umm, yeah. We were just checking the tires. They were making a funny noise." Heather said, kicking the tire lightly.

"You ready to go then?" Maria asked. Shelton pulled ahead of the parked Taurus, waiting for them.

They got back in, and pulled off as they followed their friends' jeep. The ride was quiet for a few minutes then Heather said, "Umm…could you please not say anything to anyone about what happened? I mean, don't get me wrong, it was nice. But…"

John patted her knee. "It's fine. Mum's the word. I should be apologizing, though."

"You don't have to. I would have stopped you if I didn't want it to happen," Heather replied, rubbing his hand which was still on her knee. John stole glances at Heather. He wanted to pull the car over and give her more of what they both wanted.

But he controlled himself. God, was it hard.

Two weeks later

John and Heather tried to talk about what happened that night on the highway. But Rene was always around them. Plus, with John dropping the title to Edge and in the process of regaining it, he was busy. Heather was in high demand as her clothing load grew. She even fell asleep once with a pair of trunks in her hand.

Finally, the weeks were slowing down. Heather was sitting in her office with Randy and Christin.

Heather was giving Randy a lesson on sewing, as Christin watched with amusement.

"What are you making again?" Christin asked jokingly.

"It's supposed to be a blanket. I think your machine's broken or something," Randy replied, holding up the distorted fabric.

The two women started laughing hysterically as Randy's face grew red with embarrassment, but formed a smile on his face.

"Where's John when you need him?" Heather asked, giggling. As if on cue, John entered the room.

"I thought I heard laughing. What's going on?" John asked. Randy held up his creation, causing John to laugh loudly.

"Randy Orton, blanket killer!" John exclaimed, doing Randy's in-ring pose. Heather and Christin laughed harder.

Randy rolled his eyes and said, "Ok, ok. So I can't sew."

Christin sat on her boyfriend's lap and said, "Oh, sweetie. You tried." She kissed his cheek.

"But just think of how much cotton died because of you," Heather quipped, causing John to laugh.

The other two chuckled. "Ha, ha. You should do stand –up," Randy replied sarcastically.

Christin checked her watch and said, "Oops. I got to go. I have a meeting with Stephanie in ten minutes. She said it was important. I'll see you guys later."

"I'll come with you." Randy said, taking Christin's hand. The happy couple walked out the door, closing it behind them. John and Heather stood across from each other, silent for a moment.

"So…" John said, taking a step close to her.

"So…" Heather replied, meeting him halfway.

"Looks like we're alone," John said, taking Heather's hand.

"As it seems," Heather replied, squeezing his hand.

John lowered his head to kiss her, but she stopped him by gently pressing her hand on his chest.

"Hold on. We need to talk," Heather said, leading him to the couch. They both sat down.

"John, what's happening between us? What happened the other night shouldn't have happened. But a huge part of me is glad it happened," Heather said, not really sure how to start the conversation. Honesty was the best policy, she thought.

"I know, Heather. But if you want me to apologize for what happened, I'm not. There's something between us. Maybe it's always been there," John replied, taking off his cap.

"But why now? I'm with Rene. I can't just dump him. We've been together for a long time. And we're engaged!" Heather said, running her fingers through her hair.

John nodded and said, "I know. I just...we can't ignore what happened. At least I can't."

Heather scooted closer to John. "We can't ignore it. But it can't happen again."

"But it _was_ nice." John said softly, looking at Heather, smiling.

"Yeah, it was." Heather replied as softly, looking into his blue eyes. It was amazing how they both had the same shade.

Their faces were just inches away. The heat between them was growing again. John placed a warm hand on her knee.

"We can't," Heather whispered, her heart pounding.

"Yes we can," John whispered back, lightly kissing her lips. She kissed him back. Soon, the light peck turned into a more fervent kiss, more passionate. Their tongues massaged lovingly against one another's as Heather tugged on the front of his t-shirt and pulled him on top of her. He ran his fingers through her hair as she slipped her hands under the back of his shirt and pulled it off.

Heather ran her fingers over his back, causing him to gasp softly. John kissed her neck as he slipped his hands under her shirt, gliding it off. She wrapped her arms around his neck as John's hand held her at her side while the other ran over her breast and stomach. He made his way to her jeans, which he undid and pulled them down with her panties. They were both breathing heavy.

John stopped and looked up at Heather.

"Are you sure about this," he asked.

Heather nodded and whispered, "I'm sure."  
She pulled at his belt, undoing it and undid his jeans. Pulling down his jeans and boxers, John parted Heather's legs and slipped inside her. She immediately straddled him. They weren't sure why this was happening, but neither one wanted to stop. They began slowly pumping, holding each other tightly. They moaned as they shared more passionate kisses. As the gyrating grew faster, Heather reached down, grabbing John's butt. So much passion was running through them as they reached the delicious explosion of pleasure, coming almost at the same time, John collapsing on Heather.

They caught their breaths, John resting his head on her chest. He could feel her heart beating on his ear. Heather ran her fingers over his head. They lay like that for several moments, relishing on their experience together. John picked up his head, smiling at her.

"You ok?" Heather asked.

"Yeah. You?" John asked, pulling himself closer to her.

"Yeah. A little scared." Heather replied, resting a hand on his shoulder. He understood what she meant.

One week later

"I don't know what to do, Christin. I'm in the biggest mess ever." Heather confided in her friend, sitting on the edge of her desk. Heather had purposely left Renee at their shared hotel room so she could meet up with Christin.

"I don't know what to tell you to do! But, was it nice though? With John?" Christin asked, keeping her voice down.

A smile crept over Heather's face as the memories of how he felt and their rhythm was so intoned. "It was nice. Rene never…he's nice, but John was just…amazing! I can't describe it," she finally said.

Christin smiled at her friend, happy for Heather. Then she frowned when Rene came in mind.

"Are you going to break up with Rene? These past couple weeks have been kind of rough for the both of you." Christin chimed.

Heather frowned as she looked at her ring. It was true that she and Rene were having problems. She couldn't remember the last time they made love. In the beginning, they would make love almost every night! Shaking her head, Heather said, "I don't know yet. John and I were only together once and I'm not sure how he feels."

"Please! I think it's been more than obvious! John likes you, Heather! It's as clear as glass!" Christin exclaimed.

"Glass can smear," Heather said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Whatever. You're in denial." Christin replied as the door opened.

"Hey ladies," Randy said, leaning over to Christin to give her a kiss.

"Hey. Have you seen John anywhere?" Heather asked Randy, standing up.

"Yeah, he was in the locker room, talking to his dad on the phone. He'll be a while, so go for it." Randy replied, leaning on Christin's desk.

"Thanks. I'll catch up with you two later," Heather replied, leaving.

"Did she admit it yet?" Randy asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"Not yet. But I think it's going to happen." Christin replied, smiling at her boyfriend.

Meanwhile…

Heather made her way down the hallway where Randy and John's locker was. She stood in front of the door, nervous. Her heart fluttered as she ran through her thoughts of what she wanted to say.

She took a deep breath as she knocked on the door. It opened and John stood in front of her, on the phone.

He smiled at her, ushering her in. _Just one minute,_ John mouthed to Heather. She nodded as she closed the door.

Heather watched John as he talked, walking around in his baggy shorts and a black tank top. Some ideas were popping in her head, but mentally scolded herself. _You have a fiancé, hornball, _she thought to herself.

"I know, but it's easier this way…I know, Dad. But I'll come up. It's no problem. I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you. Later," John said, hanging up.

"Hey, how are you? I haven't talked to you in a while." John asked, sitting on the couch to put his sneakers on.

"I'm good. I've been really busy." Heather replied, sitting on the edge of the arm.

"I thought you were just ignoring me." John replied, looking at her. She blushed. He had tried calling her, but she didn't answer.

"Not on purpose." Heather said, knowing she was busted.

"You're my best friend, Heather. You can talk to me about anything." John said, not taking his glance off from her.

"Don't you remember what happened a week ago? We slept together. We're best friends that had sex. It wouldn't be a problem if both of us were single. I'm engaged" Heather replied, standing up, holding her finger in front of her.

"I didn't forget. I know you didn't. But if you didn't want to, we could have stopped. I wasn't going to force myself on you. I can't explain what happened that night. We were talking, you were looking gorgeous like you always do, and you know…" John explained, standing up, an inch between them.

"But I'm with Rene. I don't regret what happened, but it was wrong." Heather said softly, running a hand through her hair.

John placed a hand on her hip and pulled her to him. "Was it?"

"Was it what?" she asked.

"Was it wrong? Did it feel wrong?" he asked, lowering his face to hers, just a little amount of space between them. They just had this power over one another that couldn't be described…

"I-," she whispered, closing the space between them, pressing her lips against his. The kiss quickly turned passionate as John backed Heather gently against the wall, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

They stood there, tasting each other. After several moments, they pulled apart. Standing there, holding each other, all Heather could say was, "Damn you."

"Not bad. Not bad at all," John replied, smiling as he reached behind Heather and gently grabbed her butt.

"No," Heather replied, smiling back at him. Then she gently pushed him away. "But what does this mean?"

John sighed and said, "I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with. You're with Rene and I'm not one to break up relationships."

"It doesn't feel like I'm with Rene, though. We've been fighting so much. I haven't slept with him in who knows how long!" Heather said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe that's why I didn't stop you. I needed to feel someone. It's been so long since Rene even touched me. I thought _he_ was cheating on _me_. I don't know what to do, John!" she said, feeling tears fall down her face.

John pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly as she wrapped her arms around him again. They stood there, just embracing and caressing each other. John took a deep breath as he said what he had been thinking about since their first kiss.

"I'll always be there for you. I can take care of you when Rene won't. I think you know what I mean," John whispered in her ear, stroking her hair.

Heather picked her head up and asked, "What?"

John nodded and replied, "You heard me. Whatever you need- and I mean _whatever_ you need- I'll take care of you."

Heather couldn't believe what he was saying! John was basically offering her the passion and satisfaction she wanted, that she needed from a man. And she knew he was just the one to do it.

"Thank you," she finally said, lightly kissing his lips. He kissed her back and whispered, "Let's make it official."

She smiled mischievously at him as they deepened the kiss, leaning back on the couch.

Later that night

Heather, Christin, and Randy were settling into their hotel room. As Heather put her tank and pajama bottoms on, she thought about what happened earlier. After Heather and John finished their love session, she had gone back to her office to find an angry Rene waiting for her.

_"Where the hell were you? I've been waiting here, for like an hour! Christin said you'd be here! And guess what? You weren't!" Rene had yelled, throwing his hands in the air._

_"I was taking care of some business! You can relax now! I'm right here! What, you need to know what I'm doing ALL the time?" Heather had yelled back, annoyed that Rene was freaking out._

_"I'm your fiancé! I should know where you are at all times! Isn't that why you have a cell phone? Next time, call me!" Rene said angrily, getting in her face. _

_"What the hell is your problem? Back off! I'm not your dog! You don't have me on a leash, you asshole!" Heather said, pushing him._

_Rene barely moved as he slapped her across the face, hard. Heather gasped as she backed up, holding her cheek. She couldn't believe he would actually hit her. _

_Rene's demeanor quickly turned from anger to remorse and hurt._

_"You bastard…" Heather whispered loudly, glaring at Rene._

"_Oh my God, Heather. I'm so sorry, baby! I didn't mean to do that. Oh God, please forgive me!" Rene apologized, reaching for her. _

_But Heather slid out of the way. "Don't you touch me. I'm staying with Christin and Randy tonight." She then grabbed her stuff and walked out of the locker room. Rene sighed heavily as he sat on the couch, in shock and confusion._

"Are you going to talk to Rene, ever?" Christin asked, sitting at the dinette table in their room.

"I don't even want to look at him. I can't believe he actually struck me. The whole time I've known him, he's never been abusive." Heather replied, looking at her cheek in her compact. A small bruise had formed on her cheek.

"I should kick his ass for that." Randy said, obviously mad about what happened with his friend.

"Randy, don't sweat it. Besides, you're not the one I have to worry about. I haven't talked to John yet." Heather said, imagining what John was going to say, even do, when he saw her.

"That's right. The other man," Randy nodded, sitting at the table with the ladies, reading his magazine. Both Christin and Heather looked at him with wide eyes for their reasons. Christin, because she told him not to open his mouth about Heather and John's affair. Heather, because Christin told him. Randy slowly looked up to see the ladies staring at him.

"What?" Randy asked, getting the sense he was about to get it.

"Christin! You told Randy?" Heather exclaimed, feeling her heart pounding nervously.

"I can't keep anything from him for too long," Christin said softly, swatting Randy on the shoulder.

"Relax! I'm not going to tell anyone else. I think it's nice seeing you two together. You look happier with John. It shows when you're around him. He's nuts about you." Randy replied, smiling.

Heather sighed as she rubbed her eyes. "I'm heading to bed. I'll see you two in the morning."

The three friends said good night. After Heather closed her door, Christin stood up and stretched.

"I'm worried about her. I really don't like seeing her upset. She's the sweetest, nicest person in the world and she's with Rene Dupree of all people. Do you think she'll break up with him?" Randy said, pulling Christin onto his lap.

"I don't know. She loves Rene, but I think she's starting to fall in love with John. They've been friends for the longest time. But you could tell they liked each other, even when John was with Candice. It was going to happen one way or another." Christin replied, kissing Randy.

"Maybe I'll talk to John. Get the ball rolling." Randy suggested, bringing Christin's leg around him so she was straddling his waist.

"Heather will hurt you if you do that." Christin said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Then don't tell her," Randy said, before placing a kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

Heather lied in bed as she found herself awake. Looking at the clock on the nightstand, it read 1:05am. She sighed heavily as she heard muffed soft moaning from the other room.

"Oh, sweet Jesus." Heather said to herself, as she realized that Christin and Randy were having sex in their room.

"There is no way I'm sticking around here," Heather said to herself as she quickly grabbed her purse and slipped on her flip flops. Leaving the room as quietly and quickly as possible, Heather got out her phone and called John.

"Hey. I'm glad you're still up. Are you busy?" Heather asked, hoping he was free.

"Yeah. I'm actually getting ready to watch a few movies. Wanna join me?" John asked, happy to hear from her.

"I'll be there in 2 minutes." Heather said.

Heather stood in front of John's hotel room, a little nervous. She knew the second his eyes laid on her, he was going to see the bruise.

Before she knocked on the door, she slipped her ring off her finger and placed it in her purse. She didn't want any reminders of Rene. Taking a deep breath, Heather lightly knocked on the door.

"Coming!" John called from the inside. The door opened, John standing on the other side in a black T-shirt and white mesh shorts that came to his knees.

Heather took in the sight. His hair was damp, indicating he just took a shower. He smelled really good, too.

"Hey, how are you?" Heather asked, walking in. John closed the door behind her, checking her out. She had a black tank top and light blue sweatpants, showing off her curves very nicely.

"I'm all right. Come here a sec," John said, placing her face in his hands, looking at her cheek. "What's this?"

Heather tried to be light about it as she spoke, "It's nothing. It'll clear up in a few days. I'm just a klutz. Walking into closet doors."

John gave her a smirk and said, "You're a terrible liar. Seriously, what happened?"

"I don't want to go into it, ok? Don't worry." Heather replied, placing her hands on his arms. She pulled him to her, kissing him, hoping that it would take his mind off this conversation.

After a few moments, they breathlessly pulled apart.

"I'm going to find out sooner or later." John said, taking her hand, leading her to the bed.

Taking a deep breath, Heather replied, "Please, John. Don't worry about it. It was a one time thing and it'll never happen again. I just want you to hold me right now. Besides, don't make me go back to my room. Christin and Randy are at it again."

John laughed as they sat on the bed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He didn't want to make her mad. But he knew that bruise had something to do with Rene.

"So, what movie did you pick?" Heather asked, taking off her flip flops, crossing her legs Indian-style. John grabbed the remote and said, "It was a choice between 'Con Air' and 'Signs'. So I figured both."

Heather laughed as John hit play and squeezed her, kissing her forehead.

"You've got good taste." Heather said as the opening credits for 'Signs' started.

"Thanks. And I remembered that you said this was one of your favorites." John said, winking at her. Heather smiled as the movie started.

John smiled as Heather placed a hand on his chest, rubbing it a little. Looking down, he noticed her engagement ring was missing.

_If only it was that simple_, he thought to himself.

Heather blinked a few times.

_Where am I, _Heather thought to herself. It was dark in the room, except for a blue light coming from the TV. The movie was over. She and John must have fallen asleep. Heather started to stretch her arms, but couldn't. John's arm was still around her, lightly gripping her shoulder. Her hand was on his chest.

She smiled as she looked up at him. He looked so peaceful, a light snore escaping from his nose. She giggled a little, causing him to stir, but not awaken. She ran her fingers over his clothed chest, careful not to disturb him. It was more than obvious that they liked each other. Heather and John were growing closer and, in the back of her head, she knew something may happen between them.

Heather looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 3:45am. She had to get back to her room. _Christin and Randy must have been done by now…I hope!_ Heather thought to herself.

Leaning over to John, Heather lightly kissed his cheek. She then lightly kissed his lips, causing John to wake up. He smiled at her, a hand caressing over her face.

John pulled her back to him, kissing her back. The kiss quickly became passionate as she sat on his lap, straddling his waist. He ran his fingers through her hair, as she cradled his face. After a moment, John leaned back, having Heather lie on her back, with him on top. With one quick motion, he flipped his shirt off then hers. Heather pulled him back to her, tasting his mouth again.

Their hands roamed all over each other, feeling everything and wanting more. John ran his hands over her bare breasts, thumbing over her nipples, causing her to moan in his mouth.

John nuzzled her neck, gently nibbling as she reached down and slipped her hands under his shorts, pulling them down a little. She gently grabbed his buttocks as they hungrily kissed.

With one hand, Heather tugged roughly on his shorts, pulling them down then off. John helped her out of her pants and undies and parted her legs. He lowered his head as he licked her sensitive parts, causing her to moan a little louder. She arched her back a bit, wanting him to go deeper in her woman orifice. He reached behind, grabbing her buttocks as he plunged his tongue deeper. Heather gripped the sheets with one hand, and ran the other hand through John's hair as he sucked on her, enjoying the pleasure he was giving to her.

Heather felt an orgasm coming as she started humping against John's face. After several moments, Heather finally came. John's mouth never moved, as he licked at her juices.

Heather pulled him to her, kissing him. It was odd tasting herself when they kissed, but hot. The kiss ended when Heather pushed John on his back and trailed kisses down his chest, stomach, then his man parts. She slowly stroked his shaft, before taking as much of him as she could in her mouth. She changed her suction from calm to rough, which drove John insane with pleasure. He lightly tugged on her hair, using his thumb to trace her lips on his harden cock, enjoying every second.

Not wanting to waste any second, John gently pulled Heather towards him, she instantly straddling him. His hard manhood slipped easily inside her, his hands firmly on her hips. They started their motion, starting slowly, their breathing growing heavy with every other thrust. Heather placed her hands on his shoulders as she grinded against him. John rubbed her sides as she leaned forward and whispered in his hot ear, "Faster."

Complying with her demand, John sat up, holding her tightly as they grinded against each other faster. Heather wrapped her arms around his neck, some of her hair fallen across her face. Their bodies were slightly sweaty from their sex. They kissed as the climax reached through both of them. The bliss exploded through them both, coming at the same time.

Heather stayed on John's lap, with him still inside her. John brushed the hair out of her face, smiling at her.

"You…are incredible," he said, kissing her.

"No complaints from me," Heather replied, kissing him back.

They lay back in bed, wrapping their arms around each other. They kissed for several more moments. They both knew what this was. It wasn't just a fling. This was beyond an affair. This was becoming a relationship.

One week later

Heather sat in her office, coyly smiling to herself as the memories of the previous week lingered on her mind. Since the past week, Heather and John had met up every night. The only people knowing were Christin and Randy. Of course, nothing stays a secret for long. Almost everyone knew about Heather and Rene getting into their argument and Rene slapping her.

"Heather? Hello?" Amy had said, waving a hand in front of Heather's face. Heather snapped out of her trance.

"I'm sorry. What's up?" Heather asked, smiling at her friend.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok? You seem off."

"I'm fine. Just a lot of things on my mind," Heather said, fiddling through some fabric.

"Did you break up with Rene? Adam wants to kick his ass for hitting you. Rene is such a jerk." Amy said, sitting next to Heather, looking through one of Heather's shirt books.

"No. But we did talk, last night. He knows he did something royally fucked up and he's talking to the psychologist. He doesn't want it to happen again." Heather replied, walking over to her sewing machine.

"But Heather, you should just dump him anyway. Rene Dupree is a butthead and you shouldn't waste your time anymore." Amy said, looking at her.

"Amy, don't worry. I'm handling this." Heather said, feeling her face reddened as she thought about John.

"Exactly how are you handling this? I think you've been holding out on me. What's going on?" Amy asked, taking obvious notice of Heather's attitude change.

"Nothing. I'm just-," Heather was stopped by her door opening.

"Hey you, I see you're finally-oh. Hey Ames," John said, nodding at her. Heather smiled brightly at John as he smiled back at her, his eyes only for her. Amy was watching the scene in front of her and smiled to herself. She just knew something was up.

"Well, I guess I better get going. Umm…Heather, call me later," Amy replied, letting herself out.

John sat on the arm of the couch as Heather walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Heather asked, standing in between his legs, slipping her arms around his neck.

"Well, just thought I would stop by and see how you were doing. You know, seeing how close our rooms were to each other's," John replied, his hands on her hips, pulling her to him.

"Your locker room's on the other side of the arena." Heather jokingly replied, running a thumb over his lips.

John shrugged his shoulders and said, "Damn. Guess I should have thought of another excuse."

"I have a suggestion." Heather offered, then pulled him into a kiss. Their kiss turned passionate as their arms enclosed each other into a loving hug.

Two weeks later

"What the hell is your problem? Are you just looking for reasons to piss me off?" Heather yelled furiously, staring hard at her boyfriend.

"What? She wanted my honest opinion. I told her. It's not my fault that Christin takes things too seriously," Rene defended, shrugging his shoulders.

"That doesn't mean you have to be a dick. Apologize to her." Heather replied, her hands on her hips.

Rene pretended to laugh, saying, "I'm not apologizing." Heather looked at him like he grew three heads.

"Apologize. If not for her, do it for me. She's one of my closet friends." Heather replied, growing extremely mad.

Rene gave her the same funny look she just gave him seconds ago. "Are you kidding me?" was his reply.

Heather sighed heavily and headed towards the door. Rene grabbed her hand. "Quit being like this. You're acting like a baby."

Pushing him away, Heather replied, "Have you taken a look in the mirror?" Then she stormed out, speed walking so Rene couldn't catch up. Rene grumbled in anger as he plopped on the couch. _I'm not going after her this time. She'll come back to me, _he thought to himself.

Heather made her way down the hallway, avoiding the curious stares from crew and superstars. She reached an abandoned wall with a few crates. Sitting on the lowest one, Heather leaned against the wall.

"Asshole!" Heather yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Wow, I guess you _are_ mad," John said, coming from around the corner. He must have heard what happened.

"Was I that loud?" Heather asked, feeling a little sheepish.

"Not really. What happened?" John asked, sitting next to Heather, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Heather told John what happened with Rene and his comments about Christin. John shook his head in annoyance. _Why is that punk such a dickhead? And why is he with my girl?_

John squeezed Heather as they stood up. "What a jerk. What are you going to do about him?"

Heather was a little taken aback by his question. She looked in his eyes, trying to find out what way he meant that.

"I'll talk to him later. Right now, I don't even want to look at him." Heather replied, rubbing the back of her neck. John stood behind her, taking hold of her neck, giving her a massage. "Allow me," he said, smiling at her.

She leaned back against him, feeling his hands go to work on her tensed neck. She also felt his middle hardening against her lower back. She chuckled as she turned to face him. He instantly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Wait. Someone might see us," Heather said softly, wrapping her arms around his chest. She honestly didn't care that this point if anyone, even Rene, saw.

"I don't care. I want you now." John said, kissing her. The kiss quickly turned passionate as he backed her into an empty locker room, shutting the door behind them, not missing a beat. Heather cradled his face as they kissed, not wanting to let go. John undid her jeans, letting them fall and slipped his hands from her waist to her butt.

Heather's hands glided down his neck, chest, and then his middle area. She began undoing his jeans, which feel straight down to his ankles.

Heather stroked John's member, feeling its girth in her palm. She slipped one leg out from her fallen jeans as she sat on John's lap, straddling him, John's member slipping inside her.

"You ok?" John said softly.

"I'm ok," Heather whispered.

"All right," John asked breathlessly, capturing her mouth into a kiss.

They began pumping away, kissing with each thrust. Pleasure took over both their senses, making each kiss, each touch feel like the first time they ever did it to each other. Heather grabbed the back of his shirt tightly.

"Harder," Heather whispered in his ear, which she flicked lightly with her tongue. John took hold of her waist, slamming into her. He did what she asked, wanting to make her happy. Their hips were moving in sync so well, it didn't take long for them to have a shared moment of volcanic bliss. As they came, their foreheads pressed against each other's, breathing heavily.

Even though the sex was over, John still held Heather tightly. Heather didn't want to let go, running her fingers over his slightly sweaty back. If only if was like this all the time…

"Look, I really am sorry for saying what I said, Christin." Rene said, trying to make peace. Christin stood in front of him, her arms folded in front of her. Randy was pissed when he heard about Rene making fun of his girlfriend.

"Man, you should be glad I don't decide to kick your ass." Randy said, holding Christin close to him.

"I apologized. What more do you want from me? My girlfriend is mad at me. She ran off somewhere." Rene replied, rolling his eyes.

"That's no reason to make fun of me. I don't know why Heather is still with you. You're a jerk." Christin replied angrily, shooting daggers at him.

"Whatever. I'm out." Rene grumbled, walking away from them. Christin turned towards Randy and said, "Have you seen Heather at all today? Someone said they saw her walking down the hallway, but not sure where she went."

Randy shook his head and jokingly said, "Maybe she went to get Rene back on Smackdown." Christin chuckled and said, "Wouldn't that be a nice surprise?"

Meanwhile, Rene made his way down the hall. Not watching where he was going, as he turned the corner, he walked right into John. John was ready to say sorry, but when he saw who it was, he changed his mind.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Rene asked, annoyed, wondering why John looked flushed.

"Hey Rene, what's up?" John replied, adjusting his cap.

"Have you seen Heather?" Rene asked.

"No. Why? Did you say something stupid again?" John asked crudely. Man, he really didn't like Rene.

"That's cute. Real cute. Now where's _my_ girlfriend?" Rene asked again, his patience already thin.

"Why you gotta say it like that? Getting a little possessive?" John said, narrowing his eyes at the man in front of him.

"What I mean is, I know you have a little crush on Heather. Well guess what, buddy? She's with me. Let's face it, you don't stand a chance compared to me. Even if she _was_ with you, she'd probably be sleeping with me." Rene explained, smirking at John.

John grabbed the front of Rene's shirt and backed him into the wall. Stumbling, Rene's face grew red. "What the f-?"

"Fucker, don't talk about her like that. I'm having a hard enough time being friendly to you. Don't you dare say shit on her." John angrily said, trying not to give in the temptation to punch the crap out of Rene.

"You better back the fuck off. Heather is mine, not yours. And she never will be." Rene hissed, pushing John off him.

"Like hell!" John yelled back, tackling Rene to the ground. The two men started fighting viciously, punches swinging. They rolled around on the cement ground, Rene on top of John. He was about to bring a fist to John's jaw when Heather grabbed Rene's elbow, trying to hold him back.

"Rene! Stop it! Get off of him!" Heather exclaimed angrily, wondering why they were fighting. She managed to pull Rene off John. John stood up, ready to go.

"He tried to attack me! I had to stop him!" Rene said loudly, trying to go after John again. The two men went towards each other, but Heather stood in the middle, getting squashed between the two men walls.

"Stop! Now what really happened?" Heather asked, looking at John.

"Rene is nothing but an arrogant, self-centered punk bitch." John hissed back, glaring at Rene.

"I'm gonna tear your head off!" Rene yelled back.

"Stop!" Heather said, pushing them apart.

John scoffed and replied, "I'm out of here. I don't have time for this shit." He gave Heather a sad look and walked off.

Heather watched him disappear then turned towards Rene.

"Gee, tonight's not really your night, is it? You've managed to piss off two of my best friends. Jeez, Rene, what the hell do you want?" Heather asked heatedly.

Before he could say anything, she stopped him. "You know…nevermind. Hell, I was mad at you to begin with, so you know what. Have fun sleeping alone tonight. I'm staying with Christin and Randy," she said, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"Fine! Go ahead! You'll be back!" Rene yelled back.

"Keep telling yourself that!" Heather screamed, knowing she had to find John.

Heather ran down the hallway, to John's locker room. When she got there, she took a deep breath. He was probably still really mad and she wasn't sure if being with him right now was a good idea. But she needed to see him.

Heather knocked on the door. "John, please," she called, tears starting to swell in her blue eyes.

When there was no answer, she opened the door, to find his stuff gone. A whimper escaped her lips as she left the room, heading off to get her own stuff and find Christin.

"Baby, come on. We have some time," Randy said, holding Christin tightly as he nuzzled her neck, knowing her weak spots.

Christin giggled and moaned at the same time as she said, "Randy, stop. Not here. Wait until we get back to the hotel."

"Not fair. I can't wait that long. I mean, we're still going to when we get back, but I want you now too." Randy said, capturing her lips with his. Christin gave in as their kissing became passionate.

But then a knock stopped their fun.

"Dammit," Christin said. But Randy didn't let go.

"Ignore it," he said.

"Christin? Are you in?" Heather called from the outside.

"It's Heather," Christin said, breaking from Randy's grip.

"She sounds upset." Randy said urgently, opening the door.

"Sorry to bother you two, but have either one of you seen John? His stuff isn't in his locker room. He and Rene got into a fight and I wanted to make sure he's ok." Heather said, sniffling back her sobs.

"No, sorry. But I know where he's staying." Randy said, giving Heather a piece of paper with hotel information on it.

"If Rene asks for me, I'm with you guys. Call me if you need me," Heather said, barging out the door.

"I wonder what the fight was about," Randy wondered, taking Christin's hand.

"I have an idea and she just walked out the door," Christin replied, squeezing Randy's hand.

Rain had started to fall as Heather drove to the Marriot where John was staying. She tried to call his cell phone, but he turned it off. About twenty minutes later, she reached her destination. She sat in the car for a minute, wondering what was going to happen when she saw him. The thought of him blowing her off, forcing her out the room scared her.

Heather rubbed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She finally wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans and got out of the car.

John walked around his hotel room, not sure what to do. Fighting Rene got him so pissed, he left the building all together. But he was more concerned with Heather. The things Rene said burned him up, he could have killed him. He understood she was with Rene. But he also understood she couldn't stay with him. He knew she needed to be with him. John knew there was more to this than just sex or the thrill of cheating. It was the real deal. This was love.

John took a deep breath as he started to head to the bathroom. But someone knocked on his door. He wanted to ignore it, but the knocking was persistent.

Getting the door, he was shocked to see Heather standing there.

She had tears in her eyes, looking at him sadly.

"John…" Heather started to say, but broke down. John took her hand and led her inside. Closing the door, they walked to the bed and Heather sat on the edge. John kneeled in front of her, in between her knees.

"I'm so sorry. I have no idea why Rene would do this. He-"

John stopped her and took her hands in his. "Heather, stop. You have nothing to be sorry for. But I have to be honest with you."

Heather looked at him, expecting the worst. John took a deep breath, knowing it was now or never.

"I hate the fact that you're with him. I don't like him and I hate the way he treats you. I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't want to hurt you. But you need to know this. Heather, I love you," he confessed.

Heather stared back at him. She stood up.

He stared back at her, standing. He didn't care at this point if she got mad. She needed to know how he felt.

"I love you too. I always have. I don't know why I'm with Rene," Heather replied, wiping her tears.

John cradled her face, holding her closely, saying, "I want you to be with _me_. I'm crazy about you. You make me so happy and I know I do the same to you. Be with _me_."

Heather smiled as she cradled his face, and replied, "I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stand being away from you. I need you, John. I love you."

They lightly kissed before it turned passionate. They stood there, for several minutes, just holding and caressing in their love for one another. Heather wrapped her arms around his waist as he wrapped his around her upper body. Their tongues massaged lovingly, yet aggressively.

After a while, the kiss ended, still holding each other.

"This isn't going to be easy." Heather said.

"I know. But I won't be able to keep my hands off you, among other things," John replied, smiling at her.

"Then why not do something about it?" Heather asked softly.

John raised an eyebrow, replying, "How exactly would you like me to do that?"

Heather giggled seductively as she pushed him on the bed, crawling on top of him. Sitting on his lap, she glided his hands over her legs to her buttocks.

"You want some, come get some," she replied, capturing him into another passionate kiss.

Two months later

Heather and John managed to keep their trysts under wraps. Of course, it was hard to see each other alone considering Rene was around some of the time. John was annoyed that Heather hadn't ended it with Rene yet. She wasn't in love with him, so what was stopping her?

John wanted to say something to Heather, but didn't want to upset her with the only alone time they managed to get. He smiled as he remembered two months ago when they had that intimate night in his hotel room. The last several romps were in empty locker rooms and once in his car. John was tying his shoes when he heard the door open. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey you," Heather said, walking over to him.

"Hey," John replied, pulling her on his lap. They shared a hug and kiss.

"I only have a few minutes. I wanted to see you." Heather said, squeezing him.

"I'm glad you stopped by. Did Rene say anything to you?" John asked. Heather rolled her eyes and replied, "Please. If he knew I was seeing you, he'd have a hiss fit."

John looked down and said, "Heather, I don't want to upset you, but are you ever going to dump his ass? It's obvious you don't care for him like that anymore."

Heather sighed heavily, stood up, and replied, "What do you want me to do? 'Oh, by the way, I think we need to break up. I'm sleeping with John behind your back."

Standing up, John replied, "If you want to be with me so bad, just end it with him. I don't understand why it's so hard."

Heather sighed heavily as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I can't just drop him. I _will_ break up with him, I promise! Soon! Just let me deal with this, please." Heather said, placing a hand on his arm. But John pulled away.

"I love you. I need you in my life. I want you, all of you. But I can't wait forever. You wanna be with me, you know what you have to do," he replied, walking out of the locker room.

Heather plopped on the bench, her head in her hands. She began to cry slowly. Glaring at the ring on her finger, she knew he was right.

After RAW, John went to the hotel bar alone. He needed a few drinks to calm his nerves. He sat there, sipping at his seventh beer. His mind was cloudy, but thoughts of Heather were sharp as needles. He couldn't get her face out of his head. He felt horrible for lashing out on her, but he was selfish. He wanted Heather for himself. Rene needed to be out of the picture.

"Mind some company?"

John looked up, hoping it was Heather. It was Candice, her hair swept to one side, wearing a tight black dress.

"What do you want?" John asked, glaring at the evil woman in front of him.

"I just want to talk to you. I see your partner in crime isn't here. Is she sewing up your boxers?" Candice asked, sitting across from him.

"Leave Heather alone. Are you just here to be a bitch?" John asked, finishing his beer.

"Baby, I want to talk. Rob and I broke up. He isn't the one I want. I want you," Candice said, placing a hand over John's.

Standing up and pulling away, he tried to walk off, but stumbled. Candice quickly got up and held him, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"At least let me walk you to your room," Candice offered.

John sighed heavily and said, "Whatever."

Heather made her way to her hotel room. As she unlocked her door, she was half tempted to go to John's which was down the hall and right around the corner. But she knew Rene would be up at any minute.

Just as Heather was about to make a decision, her phone went off. "Hello?"

"Hey baby, it's me. I'm heading out with some of the guys. You gonna be ok?" Rene said on the other line. Heather was actually relieved!

"Yeah, go have fun. I'm tired, so I'm going to head to bed early." Heather lied, smiling.

"All right, see you when I get in," Rene said, hanging up.

Heather entered the room, dropping off her stuff then headed to John's room.

"Ouch," John said, rubbing his shoulder.

"You have to unlock the door first, sweetie," Candice said, laughing at him.

John smiled and said, "You know, for a whore, you can be nice."

Candice smirked at him as she cradled his face in her hands and pulled him into a kiss. It quickly became passionate, John bringing his hands to her face.

They pulled apart just a little. Without opening his eyes, he breathed, "Heather."

Candice got mad as she pushed John from her.

"Heather? I knew it! You've been screwing her! Dammit, I knew it!" Candice squealed, pointing a finger at John.

John's buzz quickly faded and he replied, "Bitch, we're broken up! It's none of your business who I'm sleeping with."

Candice sarcastically laughed. "Then why else would you let me walk you upstairs?"

John shook his head, replying, "Cause you're a slut and you'll do anything to get your way. You-"

He stopped and looked over Candice's shoulder, noticing Heather standing there. She had seen the whole thing.

"What the fuck is going on?" Heather exclaimed, walking up next to Candice.

"Are you sleeping with John?" Candice demanded, getting in Heather's face.

"Bitch, back up. I swear I'll knock you out," Heather said, pushing her. Candice pushed her back. Heather then drew a fist and punched her in the face, sending Candice to the floor. Heather climbed on top of Candice and began slapping her.

John got behind Heather and pulled her away. Candice held her cheek as she backed up. Heather wiggled out of John's grasp.

"Don't! What the fuck were you doing kissing her? Are you _that _mad at me that you needed to kiss your cheating ex-girlfriend?" Heather yelled, tears brewing in her eyes.

"Heather, please! It was a mistake! And don't talk about cheating. What about Rene? Does he know you're here?" John asked.

Heather slapped him hard across the face and ran back to her room. John was close behind her. Candice stood up and left, knowing she was defeated.

"Heather!" John called. "Go away!" Heather called back, reaching her room, trying to get her key out.

But John grabbed her from behind, spinning her towards him. Heather tried to get out of his grasp, but it was useless.

"Stop," John said softly, cradling Heather's face. She looked into his eyes, knowing she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything I said. I just want you so bad, it hurts." John said, kissing her.

"I love you," Heather said, letting her tears fall as she kissed him back. "I love you," John replied, as they continued to kiss.

"Come with me," he whispered, leading her back to his room.

John and Heather went into John's hotel room and proceeded to show each other their love.

The next morning

John woke up the sun shining in his handsome face. Turning his head to the side, he tried to roll on his side. But he couldn't move. Looking down at his side, he smiled. Heather had spent the night. She was sleeping next to him, her head on his stomach, her arm draped across him. John ran his fingers through her hair, carefully so he didn't wake her.

Watching Heather sleep, John reminisced about last night. They had stayed up most the night. They made each other so happy. But thoughts of Rene popped in his head. John and Heather belonged together, but Rene needed to be out of the picture.

Forcing the bad thoughts out of his head and focusing on right now, John rubbed Heather's shoulder. Stirring, Heather woke up, looking up at John.

"Good morning, handsome," Heather said softly, crawling up towards his face.

"Good morning yourself, beautiful," John replied, smiling as Heather straddled him, kissing fervently. They wrapped their arms around each other as John rolled over on top of her.

"Sleep well?" he asked, brushing some hair out of her face.

"I'm with you. Of course I did," she replied, running her fingers over his back.

John let out a moan of pleasure as he rested his head on Heather's chest, enjoying the mini backrub. He ran his fingers over her upper arms. They laid there, just holding and caressing each other. Then Heather's phone rang.

John picked his head up, looking at Heather.

"I'm not answering it. You know who it is. He's probably wondering where I am," Heather said, shaking her head.

The phone stopped ringing. John smiled mischievously at her."What are you doing?" Heather jokingly asked, smiling back at him. John just chuckled as he kissed her lips, before making a trail of kisses down toward her moistening middle. Heather moaned with pleasure as John parted her legs and lightly licked her nub.

Then the hotel phone rang. And rang. And rang.

"Dammit. Who the hell?" John said, annoyed for the interruption.

"Let it ring. I want you," Heather whispered, rubbing his head.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, making his way back down. They tried to enjoy each other, but the phone kept ringing. The couple sighed with disgust.

"Talk about a mood killer," Heather said, sitting up. John crawled up to Heather, kissing her before answering the phone.

"John, it's Christin. I need to talk to Heather."

"Everything ok?" John asked, looking at his girlfriend. Heather raised a curious eyebrow.

"It's important," Christin said urgently.

John handed Heather the receiver, lying next to her.

"Hello?" Heather asked, holding John.

"Heather, I just got off the phone with Rene." Christin said, sounding panicked.

"He just tried calling me," Heather replied, looking at John. He propped himself on one elbow, leaning over her, running his fingers over her arm.

"I told him you were here with us and you fell asleep from watching movies. He seemed to believe me. What are you going to do?" Christin asked.

"I dunno. But I guess I'd better get back," Heather said, not wanting to leave, but her stuff was back in her room.

"All right. I'll see you at the arena," Christin said, hanging up.

Heather hung up and sat up. "I have to go," she said, looking down at John. He sighed and said, "I know. I'll meet up with you in twenty minutes if you want."

Heather got out of bed and got dressed. "I think that'll work. Meet me at my room."

They kissed good bye as Heather made her way back to her room. When she got in, she checked her voicemail from Rene. It said: _Hey baby. Thanks for telling me where you were last night. I thought I had done something wrong. I called Christin and she told me you fell asleep over there. Next time, let me know where the hell you are so I'm not freaking out. Anyway, I went to the gym with some of the guys and I'll be at the arena by 1. See you there._

Heather took a deep breath as she picked out her jeans, black tank top, and brown track jacket and headed into her shower. After hearing that voicemail, she finally made her decision to end things with Rene.

John and Heather discreetly made their way to the arena later that day. They unloaded their stuff and started to walk in together.

"John, wait. Maybe we shouldn't be seen together. Rene might see us," Heather offered, feeling a little anxious.

"I doubt it. We got here early. It's only 12:15." John assured, feeling a little anxious himself.

"Just to be safe, I'll meet you in Randy's locker room after the show." Heather said. John sighed heavily. He didn't want to be apart from her for a second, but knew she was right.

"All right. But before you go, I want my kiss," John said softly, wrapping her in his arms.

"Never enough, huh?" Heather asked jokingly, kissing his nose.

"With you, never," John replied, kissing her. The kiss lasted for several moments, neither one wanting to stop. Finally, they parted. Heather playfully patted John on the butt as he walked away. He smiled back at her, saying, "Just wait till later."

John disappeared around the corner. Heather stood there for a moment, before starting to head in the building. She knew what she had to do. It had to be done tonight.

Heather headed inside, not knowing about the man lurking behind the door.

Rene stepped out, pissed about what he just saw.

"Ok, thank you," Christin said as she hung up her cell. A loud knock came across her door. Before she could get up to get it, Rene came in.

"Rene, can I help you?" Christin asked, still annoyed with him.

"Where's Heather?" Rene asked angrily, leaning over her desk.

"In her office, probably. What's _your_ problem?" Christin asked, firing daggers at him.

"Don't play cute with me. What's going on with her and Cena? I know you know," Rene said, not moving form his position. Christin stood up and said, "They're friends, Rene. Leave me alone. Just because you're jealous-"

Rene slammed his hands on Christin's desk and yelled, "I saw them kissing! Now tell me the damn truth! Is Heather sleeping with John?"

Christin was a little scared, but stared Rene right in the eye.

"She should have broken up with you when she had a chance. You're a prick and she deserves John. You're worthless. I hope that I get to fire your ass any day now." Christin said, narrowing her eyes at Rene, her voice steady and firm.

Rene stared back at her. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Can I help you? Or do you just need an ass kicking?" Randy asked from the open door, barging in.

Rene straightened up. Christin walked out from behind her desk, over to Randy.

"No, baby. He was just leaving. Leave Heather alone. She doesn't want to talk to you." Christin said, Randy placing a protective arm around her, giving a dirty look to Rene.

"Fine. Don't tell me anything. I'll find her myself." Rene said, walking out, staring at Randy on the way out.

"Where _is _Heather?" Randy asked, once Rene was out of earshot.

"Come on, I want to get to her before Rene does." Christin said, hurrying out of the room. Randy followed close behind.

"Rene, it's Heather. Please call me when you get this. We really need to talk. Bye." Heather said into the phone, hanging up.

She sighed heavily as she sat on the couch, her head in her hands. She knew tonight was the night. She was too in love with John to stay with Rene. Even though Rene was a jerk, he deserved to know it was over.

Heather stood up as her door suddenly opened.

"Rene! I just tried calling you. When did you-" Heather stopped as she watched him look through her room.

"What are you doing?" Heather asked, following him.

"Where is he? Where is he hiding?" Rene asked, looking in the bathroom.

"He who? I'm the only one in here." Heather replied, looking at him funny.

"Your boyfriend, John Cena. Where is he?" Rene asked again, in Heather's face.

"That's not funny." Heather said, a little scared.

"It isn't?" Rene said, grabbing Heather's arms and pinning her against the wall.

"Rene? What the fuck?" Heather asked, trying to break from his grasp.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm not going to hurt you. But Cena is gonna get hurt. Why don't you tell me what's been going on?" Rene whispered in her ear. Heather tried to pull out, but he was too strong.

"Rene, you're hurting me," Heather said, her voice a little shaky.

"Who's your boyfriend? Oh, that's right. It's supposed to be me! But no, I come to the arena to find John kissing my girlfriend. But not just my girlfriend, my fiancé! And here's the kicker. She's kissing him back! Now, if I'm not mistaking, that would be cheating, wouldn't it?" Rene said, holding her chin with one hand, her wrists in his other.

"Rene, stop! Get off of me so we can talk about this," Heather said, pushing him away. But Rene just laughed as he pressed himself against Heather.

"I think it's a little late for talking. Now, I want to play," Rene said crudely as he threw Heather down on the couch, lying on top of her.

"Rene! Stop!" Heather screamed, punching him in the face. He stumbled just a little, then reached back and slapped Heather across the face. She grabbed her face, stinging from the slap.

"So, you want it rough? Is that how John likes it?" Rene asked evilly, pinning her wrists back. Heather tried to scream, but Rene covered her mouth with his free hand. Rene then tried to undo Heather's jeans.

But then Rene was thrown off Heather and onto the floor. John had heard everything that was going on and rushed in.

"Are you all right?" John asked, rushing to Heather, pulling her to her feet. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm all right." Heather replied, looking over at Rene, who just stood up. John got back up and tackled Rene to the ground. John and Rene exchanged punches as the fight got into the hallway. Rene pushed John down to the concrete.

Heather followed, yelling, "Guys, stop!"

But it was worthless. Rene kicked John hard in the side. John grabbed his side, mumbling under his breath as he stood up. Rene threw a fist towards his face, but John blocked it. Instead, John threw a fist back at Rene, knocking him in the nose and on the floor.

Christin and Randy came from down the hallway. They rushed over to their friends.

"Are you guys ok?" Christin asked.

"I'm fine." Heather replied, standing in front of John.

Rene laid there, grabbing his nose, which was bleeding. John leaned against the wall, holding his side. Heather stood in front of John, holding his face in her hands.

"Are you ok?" Heather asked, kissing John.

"I'm fine." John said, kissing her back.

"I fucking knew it." Rene said, sitting up.

"Up yours, Rene. It's over. It's _been_ over. If you _ever_ try to put your hands on me again, I'll chop your balls off and feed them to the Boogeyman." Heather said, standing over Rene.

She then chucked the engagement ring at his head, hard.

Heather turned back to John, taking his hand.

"Come on," she said, walking away.

Christin and Randy followed, smirking at Rene.

Six months later

Rene was transferred to Smackdown only to later be released by WWE. Christin and Randy were officially engaged.

"What took so long?" Everyone had asked.

Heather and John were happier than ever. After they returned home for the week, the happy couple went for a walk. Hand in hand, they chatted on various subjects.

"John, do you ever regret cheating with me? I mean, I could have taken the easy way and just broke up with Rene." Heather said, squeezing his hand.

John shook his head and replied, "No. I don't think it would have mattered if you were with him or not. I think it was a given that we were going to end up together. Do you regret cheating with me?"

Heather shook her head and said, "Not at all."

John stopped their walk, pulling Heather into a hug. She held him tightly as he squeezed her.

"I love you," he said, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I love you," she replied, kissing him.

"And you'll always have me to help you with that damn trunk," John said jokingly, smiling.

Heather laughed as she pulled John into another kiss.

"I want to marry you," John said.

"Is _that_ what they call it now?" Heather asked jokingly.

"I'm serious." John said, getting on one knee. Heather clasped a hand over her mouth.

Pulling out a white gold, 2 karat diamond ring, John took his cap off and said to Heather, "I told you before. I want you, not just now, but always. I'm crazy about you and will always be. I want you in my life forever. Be my wife. Please, will you marry me?"

Her voice quivering, Heather let John place the ring on her finger and replied, "What do you think?"

John stood up and pulled her into a hug. They kissed, to their engagement and to a new beginning.


End file.
